Don't Want To Lose You
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: A few days after the portal incident, Danny still hasn't woken up, and when he does Jazz scolds him for almost dying on her.


**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no mine, OK!**

Jazz Fenton is a lot of things, intelligent, pretty, a hard worker, determined, caring. One thing she is not, however, is someone who lets their emotions control them, now, that's not to say she ignores her emotions, but she psychoanalyzes herself so often that they just don't have much of a chance to show themselves. On occasion however, when she has been through a traumatic experience, she either doesn't have the chance, or doesn't bother, to do so and lets her emotions take over, at the moment she is experiencing one of those times.

"Three days." She mumbled to herself as she sat in a chair by her brothers bedside. "It's been three days and they haven't even noticed because they're so happy their stupid portal started working!" The predicament she found herself in, you see, is that her brother had been unconscious for three days, and her parents (ever attentive and loving as they are) still had not noticed. She was torn between walking downstairs to their basement lab and smacking and/or yelling some sense into them, and staying by her brother in case he woke up. Ultimately, because she knew her brother would end up dead (if he wasn't already) if word of his, condition… made its way to her parents, she elected to stay with him. She began pacing again (the third time that hour), praying to her brother to stay alive. She had no way of knowing, because she had not worked up the nerve to check his pulse or breath, because she feared what she would, or more appropriately, wouldn't, find.

"J-Jazz…" Her head snapped up and over to the bed, where the figure of her brother lay.

"Danny! Danny, can you hear me?" Jazz said worriedly, rushing over to the bed.

"How, how long have I been out?" Danny mumbled, opening his eyes briefly and shutting them again at the bright light. Jazz quickly turned off all the lights except the one lamp, which she made as dim as possible.

"Three days, Mom and Dad haven't noticed, and Sam and Tucker have been visiting every day since… the thing happened." She answered quickly, helping him sit up. "How do you feel?" She asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"Fine, actually, just a little tired. But I suppose that's to be expected after sleeping for three days straight." Danny said casually, and Jazz looked at him alarmedly.

"Danny…" she said softly. "You, you weren't sleeping, you didn't move at all, I don't even think you were breathing." Danny's eyes widened at that, and Jazz continued quietly "I, I thought you were… dead."

"Jazz" Danny mumbled, looking down at his hands, looking like he wan considering something. "I'm, I'm fine, just a little tired. I mean, I'm talking to you? Aren't I? I don't think dead people can talk, and if I was a ghost I'd be off destroying the town by now, wouldn't I?" He attempted to joke, but Jazz was having none of it.

"Now you listen to me Daniel Henry Fenton, you almost died! For three days I thought you actually did! You do not get to joke around about that!" She scolded, and Danny looked appropriately cowed. "I don't want to lose you, Danny. You're my little brother."

"Sorry Jazz, I promise I'll try to avoid getting myself killed in the future." He said, and she nodded and hugged him.

"I'll hold you to that, now, I'm going to go call Sam and Tucker and tell them you're awake." She said, and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Danny's eyes began to glow ectoplasm green, and his voice echoed as he said quietly,

"Sorry sis, but I'm already dead. I promise I'll protect you though, and Sam, and Tucker, and anyone else I care about from that though."

With that rather… ominous statement, Danny's obsession began to form, his human half cheering at the idea of keeping the people he loved safe, and his ghost half grinning in relief that he would be able to stay, both fueling the other.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Alright, not super happy with that, but I think I did ok. This particular story is in honor of an acquaintances little brother, who died recently. :,(**


End file.
